


Happy New Year: Book Five

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Phil of the Future, Real Person Fiction, Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Video Game Mechanics, aesthetics noor fouda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Noor and Co are falsely accused and  are bid to do a trial by combat style pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book Five

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Five  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/TSLOTAT/POTF has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) TSLOTAT/POTF(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Noor and Co are falsely accused and are bid to do trial by combat style pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Amy Juergens...Shailene Woodley  
> Ashley Juergens...India Eisley  
> Pim Diffy...Amy Bruckner  
> Noor Fouda...Himself  
> Phil Diffy...Ricky Ullman  
> Peter Beale...Ben Hardy  
> Lee Carter...Danny Hatchard  
> Johnny Carter... Ted Reilly  
> Keegan Butcher-Baker...Zack Morris

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was at the Police Station having been "forced" to come by Officer Jenny for questioning. One of the neighbor's home had been broken into and robbed of twenty eight thousand pokedollars. Officer Jenny was clearly suspicious. The questioning went on hours before I was allowed to leave.

I got a ride home from a friend and told him what happened. Noor didn't think there was anything for me to worry about. Later the Professor, Officer Jenny, and even Nurse Joy informed that the only way to avoid arrest was the trial by combat style gym circuit. 

I left the Professor's Lab with the "trainer essentials." Pokedex, Pokeballs, starter pokemon, and a weapon of choice. My starter picked was Goldeen. Noor provided more information on the "trial by combat."

Eight gym leaders. Eight badges. Instead of just battling with pokemon, I would have to physically fight the respective gym leader until one of us either "conceded" or were "too passed out to battle anymore."

I focused all on my energy on training Goldeen. Only catching and releasing an assortment of pokemon to fill the Pokedex.

I arrived at the first Gym. Phil warned that I had no hope of winning and combat began. After the battle, Phil presents me with the Boulder Badge and one thousand pokedollars for defeating him. Phil discloses that he and a few of other gym leaders had basic "powers" of a deity.

"Wait a sec Jari. Before you go I'm going to give you a blessing. The other gym leaders are alot stronger than me so this'll help." Phil said.

"Thank you Phil." I said.

Later I was camping with Noor but realized that something important had been forgotten. My sleeping bag. I informed Noor who let me squeeze into his sleeping bag with him. The journey continued.

I challenged and obtained the Cascade badge from the second Gym Leader Amy.

Defeating and winning the Thunder badge from Peter was pretty easy. After winning badges the younger sister of Amy, Lee, Phil's younger sister Pim, and the brother of Lee I took a two week break and Noor helped me train for my final trial. 

I headed to the eighth and final Gym. Keegan had gotten in some sort of accident and ended up in a wheelchair. For a few weeks. The substitute Gym leader and I fought instead. After the battle, Keegan presents me with the Earth badge and eight thousand pokedollars for defeating the sub. Later I pushed Keegan a hundred per miles per hour and then jumped on the back of his chair.

We rode through town.

"Jari You're going to fall and then both of us will be in the chair." Keegan said.

"Come on Keegan, this is fun." I said. 

I successfully completed the trial by combat. Apologies were given by Officer Jenny who dropped the charges against me. In retaliation, I filed a complaint and Officer Jenny was "demoted" to doing traffic stops a couple of days later. 

The person that robbed my neighbors home was found and arrested. Thanks to the Shamouti Police Station getting an "anonymous tip" from me and Noor. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
